


Breakfast in Bed

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: An Uncommon Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wakes up alone. Which is a bit weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Megstiel fluff for my Megstiel Family friends.

Meg groaned, rolling and burying her face in her pillow as light filtered through the curtain and into her face. She reached out for her angel, but her hand was met with air. That was strange. Her eyes blinked open, his absence confirmed by his empty side of the bed. Castiel usually stayed in bed until she got up, watching her or petting her or other cute things she was still getting used to.

Castiel was adorable and it _killed_ her. It just wasn’t fair. 

And sometimes, she didn’t think she deserved it. To have someone so close to innocent and previously holy caring about her. Watching over her and brushing her hair and curling against her at night. But she knew she was stupid for thinking that. Castiel did what he wanted. And if he wanted to do those things for her, she’d let him.

She couldn’t stop him if she tried.

Meg sat up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. It was just a bit early; she didn’t have to be up yet, when she’d be helping Sam with research while Dean visited his family in Michigan. Which was always a weird thought, to be honest. She stretched, sighing at the pops of her joints. She was turning to get out of the bed when a soft clearing of a throat stopped her. 

There he was. Her angel, Castiel. Standing at the door in his pajamas. With a tray of food and drinks in his hands. “I didn’t think you would be up yet,” he sighed, stepping into their room. “I brought you breakfast.”

Meg didn’t know what to say. She took in the tray as Cas laid it on the bed. It had some eggs (thank God she could finally have salt), some waffles that looked a bit doughy, and toast with butter that was slightly too toasted. He’d included orange juice for himself, and a coffee with sugar and some milk for her. She found her jaw had dropped in shock, and Castiel watched her expectantly from his side of the bed. “Oh, Clarence...”

He tilted his head, brows drawing together. “You do not like it? I can always-”

“No, Castiel.” She smiled at him, warmer and more genuine than she’d ever done for anyone else. “It’s perfect. No one’s ever made me breakfast in bed before.” _Not that I blame them._ ”Thank you, feathers.”

Her heart warmed as pride swelled in his expression, a rare smile brightening his usually serious face. “Good. I’m glad.” 

She pulled him as close as she could, kissing him sweetly. “Me too. Now let’s eat before the big guy comes looking for me.”

It wasn’t perfect, but it was delicious all the same.


End file.
